


From the Void and Blood

by Blood_Maiden



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH Rare Pair Week 2018, F/M, rombela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 10:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Maiden/pseuds/Blood_Maiden
Summary: Based on the prompt 'Night Sky', I decided to take a more semi tolkien/semi lovecraftian (?) path for this story. How Natalia and Vladimir are the night skies themselves as powerful entities that the people worship.





	From the Void and Blood

For the longest time, the infinite, tenebrous void was empty but also filled at the same time with a vast, rich dark that would invade our bones if we were ever to enter such realm.  
It hangs above our heads as an infinite garden of Babylon whose secrets we can only dream to unveil and marvel at its riches.  
  
But at a certain point the dark kingdom of above started so sink on itself, even its emptiness and loneliness began to weight and out of sadness it wept.  
As it wept, small precious elements were created that together formed the fairest creature conceivable on the cosmic plan. She had several forms but her favourite was the enchantress. With eyes as dark as the crushing depths, hair of platinum to cause rage to the astral bodies and a body made of stars.  
  
Below, the people adored and feared their maiden who would show up at night, for she had been born on the darkest time of the year, on the week of werewolves. As she looked out for the newborn children so that the moon curse would no madden them she was named Natalia, a sacred name for a sacred witch.  
  
On her dark kingdom she lived alone for a while. Perhaps days, perhaps centuries. The concept of time did not seemed to touch her lands of black and shimmer or perhaps it ran too slowly for her to notice of its presence.   
Her eyes remained dark, her hair kept being unsullied, her body kept being ethereal. As it had always been. Perchance the light would never reach her and her home.  
  
Oh but time was a faithful companion to her worshippers, it was with them that she learnt of its existence. They grew in size and changed their appearance, their attitudes changed for sure, their curiosity had no bounds as well as their talent for innovation.  
They were greedy as well, they wished as much as their imagination allowed them. Such desires and passions brought conflicts and due to such bellicose attitude, a strange colour began to pour from their frail bodies in great quantity.  
  
And how Natalia had a fascination with such liquid! It ran in a deep crimson colour, sometimes thick, dark and running sluggishly, other times watery, bright and sprouting like a faucet from gaping wounds.  
She had never seen such beautiful colour and she wished it for herself. It was the only thing that Natalia had ever wanted to possess.  
  
At night when no one was awake or alive she visited her worshippers’ land, soaked in red, and took a bit of the liquid to herself back to her kingdom in the heights.  
It was a beauty indeed, resting on a cup that she created herself with her own will. She had never seen or touched anything like it. It stained her skin and for once she ceased to be unblemished, which greatly pleased her. At last, at last something different was happening!  
  
It was her greatest jewel and to keep it safe, Natalia placed it amongst the stars and dust so it would be protected and she could visit it whenever she wanted and gaze at its beauty. Satisfied with her new trinket, she went to sleep for a while or perhaps an eternity, Natalia could not tell. But when she returned to gaze upon her precious liquid it was gone.   
Her dear scarlet now rested brightly on the eyes of another being similar to her that smiled softly to her.  
  
Also made of stars like herself but with a darker hair than hers, he had several forms but his favourite was the thief as he liked to claim staring at Natalia smiling so she could look at his eyes, terribly crimson.  
And below, oh below, people recognized a new entity in the skies watching over them on the shadows where their lady could not reach and he would whisper words of courage and desire. _Fear not child, nothing will hurt you for the dark is afraid of me_.  
He visited the people much more often and for that he was dubbed Vladimir, ruler of the world.  
  
  
“ _My dearest you do not happen to be crossed with me are you_?” he had quite the gentle voice for someone who owned such an imposing name.  
  
“ _Why should I_?” but Natalia did not looked at him though, not she could not for on her blind form where she was scattered everywhere and she was one with the void, entertaining herself in floating around the area.  
  
“ _It has been a year since I was born according to the people’s celebrations_.” He grabbed a piece of the void where he knew it would be the equivalent of her hand “ _Do you enjoy my company_?”  
  
Natalia did not answered for a while but she did not removed her particles that would form her hand from his grasp either. He was always strangely warm, unlike her.  
  
“ _You are a very strange creature Vladimir. You are much more active and well known amongst people than myself even though you are younger. If anything I should be the one asking you if you enjoy my company, since I am the true shadow of your presence according to the people_.”  
  
He kissed her particles feverously, how could she be a shadow of what he was when she was the light of his existence?  
  
“ _What do they know? I, for one, adore you and love you. If I was born from blood, I now live for you. I do not accept the fact that you are not by my side as equals.”_  
  
At last Natalia resumed her enchantress shape, with eyes as dark as the crushing void looking at his eyes of stolen blood. She had always found them marvelous but her voice would not reveal her heart’s secrets to him.  
  
“ _Are you asking me if I am bothered by the fact that the people are throwing a celebration on your birth when they did nothing similar to myself_?”  
  
“ _I am_.” Ah she had not reacted to his declaration. Perhaps the concept of love was not for them entities of the sky and stars. And yet… Yet… Any hollowness he could feel inside his chest was replaced by the strongest loving feelings every time Natalia was in his presence, whether it was physical or not. If love was not for them it was cruel for him to bear such feelings.  
  
She turned around, more terrible and fair than ever in his opinion, her smile was sharp and her gaze was wild.  
  
“ _Have you not noticed Vladimir? That the female is often forgotten in favor of the male? Even the sky and stars are not free from such judgement in the heart of men_.”  
  
“ _We are the sky and stars my dearest, despite our preferred forms may hold some sort of gender assumption we are beyond that. We are everything and nothing. And I refuse to accept that celebration without you by my side. As I could not exist without you, not now and not ever_. _If they have forgotten of you, you that have always watched over them and their children, then you must remind them who the first ruler of this eternal space was_. ”  
  
“ _You had always a tendency for dramatic wording_.” She smiled gently, it did not displeased her “ _Would you not rather have a celebration just for you_?”  
  
“ _I would much rather have your love my dearest_.”  
  
Natalia kissed him delicately, that mouth who had graced her with the very first smile of her eternal life. Vladimir was warm indeed.  
  
“ _The people do this when they want to show affection to their romantic affection. I have observed them. I quite enjoy it_.”  
  
“ _You are a romantic after all Natalia_.” He smiled, holding her in his arms “ _Shall we love each other on the celebration_?”  
  
  
Behold, behold! Fathers, mothers, children and elders! The starry skies smile at us this night! Lo and below, the sacred wild enchantress of the dark void has forgiven us in our human ignorance and has showed up with her husband the ruler of the world, gracing us with showers of stars to celebrate their love!   
From now on, every star that you see glinting in the sky is a kiss that the divine consorts have planted on each other’s lips as a sign of their love for each other.  
  
Heavens above and earth below, their union shall never be forgotten nor erased and together they shall always remain.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of one of my classes thinking that it would not be anything special but I got too invested in it. Then again I always try to participate on these events with RomBela to spread the ship. I don't lack ideas and concepts for these two but alas, time is not my friend.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
